Eirika's adventure
by Leons-shadow7
Summary: Just a completely random and stupid story about...stuff. Review if you care to. It may scar you for life with it's idiocy though. T just to be safe. lalalalala...


Oh, um...Hi there! Well, looks like there's no Knoll today. I wonder where he went...but that doesn't matter right now! I...have had INSPIRATION! (Cue evil lightning flash effect.) (And then is hit by a randomly passing heavy spell book) Knoll: She never had a chance...anyways, this is Aras' pointless and stupid story (oneshot) that involves Lady Eirika and Myrrh. And is NOT yuri of ANY sort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lalalalalalala laaaaaaaa lalalala..." Eirika was standing around and (for no reason whatsoever) humming 'the prince's despair' therefore

breaking the fourth wall when a large orange(ish) and green dragon came flying out of nowhere and flew into her; causing her to be sent

flying. "JESUS, I AM SOO SORRY!" Myrrh yelled out to her. Eirika's reply was: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FIRE

BREATHING BAT!" Before she was lost from sight. Ephraim chose that point in time to walk over to Myrrh. "Hey, have you seen my

sister?" He asked. "Um...yeah. I just sent her flying...and-" Myrrh was cut off by Ephraim hugging her to the point of chocking and

screaming: "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" "Um...Ephraim, I'm...finding it hard to...um, breath..." Ephraim set her

down and ran for the castle. "I have to go tell everyone else!"

Myrrh sighed and changed back into her dragon form. It was going to be a looong journey. And hey, maybe if Myrrh rescued her, she

wouldn't be so bent on killing her. As she flew away a huge chant of: "YAY!" Was heard from the castle.

MEANWHILE (In some other place.)

Eirika sighed and finally tried to get out of her unlady-like position of being upside-down in a tree. She did manage to get out, but she

landed on her butt in a puddle. "Great...JUST FRIGGIN' GREAT!" She yelled at a random tree while she got up. Eirika impaciently

waited for some unknown being to offer help or a sarcastic comment- "Hey, wait a minute...Why do I want to meet someone sarcastic?"

She asked me. "Just because, so stick with the story!" Eirika growled but obeyed if not, just to get this over with. When nobody replied

to her spaz attack, Eirika started walking in the direction she assumed was south. Why? I have no idea.

BACK TO MYRRH

"Gotta find her gotta find her gotta find her..." Myrrh kept chanting to herself as she flew along. _this is taking awhile_. She thought

_Sometimes I wishI didn't haveuber dragon powers so thatthis kind of stuffwouldn't happen. Last time didn't take so long, but _

_that's because I sentForde AND his horse flying_. Myrrh by now, waspaying no attention to where she was flying and maybe if she

was...she wouldn't have flew into theobscenely tall pole that was in her way.

MEANWHILE (In the castle)

Everyone was in the castle and basically having a good time. Ephraim's annoyingly nice sister was gone, so there was no reason NOT to

have a party. Except that they were serving alchohol. And Ephraim was under the legal drinking age. And when Ephraim drinks he cusses

a lot. And gains the power to cast Elfire. And did I mention he hallucinates? Holy _shit_! Purple dogs and flamingos! He screamed, pointing

at Kyle. Kyle was confused for a moment and then he spoke. "Forde! Did you forget that Ephraim is under the legal drinking age and that

when he's drunk he cusses a lot and gains the power to cast elfire and that he hallucinates?" Kyle asked Forde in a single breath. "It was

only one glass!" The cavalier complained. "One?" "Okay so it was more like 5 or 6...but still!" Kyle then proceeded to chase Forde

around the castle and beat him with a silver lance. Colm was watching the antics and laughing his head off until Ephraim grabbed him by

the collar of his cloak shouting: "HO-LY SHIT!Tethys this is no time for games! Cant you see that he bagles and cookies are at war?

BACK WITH MYRRH

Myrrh finaly managed to wake up from her concusion and continue on her way. In actuallity, it only took her 5 minutes to activate her

UBER DRAGONY SMELLING POWER OF DOOM to sniff out Eirika and find her. "I've finally found you!" Myrrh cried in relief. She

picked up Eirika (with some objections) and started flying home. "Hey! PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Eirika yelled along

the way.

ENDING

And so everyone was unhappy that myrrh had found Eirika and taken her back home. This is how it all worked out:

Ephraim: Continued to cuss a lot and ended up blowing up Castle Renais with a giganting Elfire.

Eirika: Became so distraught that the castle blew up that she went ahead and killed Myrrh.

Kyle: ALMOST killed Forde for getting Ephraim drunk

Forde: Ended up in the Intensive Care Unit

Colm: Took away all of the surrounding alchohol and burned it.

Myrrh: Died, but re-spawned because the author said so.

Everyone else: Was completely oblivious to these events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of it. I don't care if you flame me. Because it's stupid and I don't know why I typed it. Just a spur of the moment thing, I guess. Knoll, can you whack me on the head again? Knoll: (hits me on the head with a heavy spellbook.) And that's when you reach a new level of patheticy. Asking your mascot to knock you out. Um...Aras has nothing else to say so ciao.


End file.
